


The curse behind the mask

by MysteryofaBloodRedRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternative Universe - Beauty and the Beast Elements, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Force Choking, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hux is the bad guy here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Kylo Ren, curse, kylo ren is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryofaBloodRedRose/pseuds/MysteryofaBloodRedRose
Summary: A Kylo Ren x Reader Beauty and the Beast!AUAn armistice has been signed between the Resistance and the First Order.You are a former pilot trapped in a marriage you don't want to happen. When your father gets lost on a stranger planet, you are willing to give up your own freedom to save him by the infamous Kylo Ren...





	1. The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Story revisioned and re-published.  
> (Y/N) means "your name"  
> (Y/S) means "your surname"  
> (Y/A) means "your age"  
> (Y/E/C) means "your eyes color"  
> (Y/F/N) means "your father's name"  
> English is not my first language, sorry for mistakes.

A bride is not supposed to want to tear her own bridal gown apart until it's fallen into pieces to the floor, but you do. By the way, you've never felt like a normal bride since they told you that you were going to get married. You're keeping staring at your own reflection in the mirror, and the need to rip off this damn gown is getting stronger as the time passes.

“You look beautiful, (Y/N)!” says your stepmother, smiling happily.

You hate to admit it, but she's right. You certainly look beautiful. Your wedding gown is made by silk, with a long and tight skirt and it is entirely decorated with a lace floral pattern. Your wedding veil is made by lace too, and it ist tight around your head just for the silk falling smoothly on your shoulders.

General Leia Organa has given you this gown as a special wedding gift. She said it belonged to her late mother and that she wore it the day she secretly married the young Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Of course you had thanked her, but still you feel a little uncomfortable thinking you're going to dress up like the woman who married the one who'd have later become _Darth Vader_ , the infamous Sith Lord.

Legends tell that in the end he redeemed himself with the help of his son, but there were still many people who think of him as a monster.

Of course, when you had told them how you felt about the gown, your father and your stepmother told you that you were a crazy, ungrateful stupid little girl.

“General Organa gave you Senator Padmé Amidala's wedding gown!” your stepmother had yelled. “It's a honor for our family! Don't be silly, (Y/N). You're going to wear a queen's gown and marry one of the most important man in the Galaxy! Speaking of this, I'm looking forward to show it to your groom...I'm sure he'll be pleased”.

 _Oh, yes, of course he'll be_ , you think, and you can't help grimacing.

Your future husband is the main reason because you want to destroy this beautiful gown. Every time you think about the wedding, about _him_ , you feel like you're going to die.

You are (Y/N) (Y/S), you are (Y/A) and once you were one of the best pilots in the Resistance. That was only a year ago, before everything changed.

The Resistance had fought for many years against the First Order, risen from the ashes of the Empire; you were born in a time of war, you could almost say you don't know what peace is.

You should've been happy when General Organa finally signed an armistice with the First Order.

And you were...at least, until you found out what that armistice meant for you.

“I'm so excited for you, (Y/N)!” your stepmother is thrilled. She helps you stepping down from the footstool you were on, and she begins unbottoning your gown's laces. “You're going to be married to one of the most important man of the Galaxy!” she's been keeping saying it since the day you were bethrothed, and it's pretty unnerving. Like she can't believe she finally managed to bring out something good from that nuisance of a stepdaughter you've always been. “We're going to be part of one of the most important and respected and richest families ever...I'm so proud of you!”

You roll your (Y/E/C) eyes, feeling exasperated.

“Well, thank you...!” you grimace, already knowing that she'll miss the sarcasm. It's the first time ever she says she's proud of you, and she has never told you so many gentle words in a lifetime except in the last three months.

“You're welcome, dearie. Be careful, you could ruin it...”

You try to stay quiet and let her unbotton that hateful gown, when suddenly someone knocks the door. You step up from the gown and quickly wear your old trousers and a t-shirt with a dark brown leather jacket.

“Yes?” asks your stepmother.

“Hey, (Y/N) are you there? It's Poe!” says the familiar voice beyond the door.

Your stepmother seems to be extremely annoyed. She's never liked Poe Dameron. To be honest, she's never liked non of your friends.

“(Y/N) is busy, now!” she shouts. “I suggest you to go away and come back in another moment...”

“Here I am, Poe!” you yell, quickly putting on your black boots and running to open the door.

Your stepmother snorts.

Poe Dameron is standing in front of you, smirking in his usual way. He's a handsome guy, tall and thin, with black hair and dark eyes and tanned skin. Not only he is handsome, he's also very funny and loyal, and clever, although sometimes he kinda lets his impulsivity overcome him.

The two of you are good friends. You met each other at the Academy of Pilots when you were younger, and since then you have been inseparable. Poe is a better pilot than you are, but you don't mind; you always liked being his second in command or copilot when you tested a new ship or had to accomplish a mission.

You joined the Resistance along with him and your father, and since then you have always worked together.  
Sometimes your father muttered he would have been happy to have a son-in-law like Poe Dameron, but you know it's never going to happen. You care for him, but you've never been in love with him, and besides you are sure he doesn't feel like this towards you. You're more like a brother and a sister.  
When your engagement had been formalized, you asked him to be your best man and although he truly didn't like your husband-to-be, he accepted.

“So, how is my little bride?” he asks, hugging you. “I hoped to see you in your bridal gown, but apparently I came here too late...By the way, good afternoon, Mrs. (Y/S)...” he says to your stepmother. She ignores him, pretending not to hear him.

He rolls his eyes and so you do.

“You didn't miss very much...” you say, trying to sound cheerful, then you lower your voice. “I look like a big white comfit, if you want to know it so badly...”

“Come on, you can't be so bad...”

“You're right. I'm _worse_ ” you giggle. “By the way, why are you here for?”

He looks like he's ready to answer your question, but then he closes his mouth and looks at your stepmother. She looks back, and you're sure that if a glimpse could kill, well, both of you were down in your graves by now.

Poe clears his voice.

“May I speak to your daughter, Mrs. (Y/S)?”

“(Y/N) is my stepdaughter, Mr. Dameron. And no, you can't. If it's something about my husband, I have the right to know it myself”.

“Unfortunately, Mrs. (Y/S), we still don't have any news about your husband and the other pilots who left with him” says Poe, and you feel your heart skipping a beat.

Your father is (Y/F/N) (Y/F/S) and he's one of the pilots of the Resistance, just like you and Poe were. He's very skilled despite not being in his young years anymore, but now that there's no more Resistance due to the armistice, there are no more mission for you or him or any other to be accomplished.

Still, your father and a handful of other former pilots of the Resistance took off with their ships almost a week ago.

General Organa seemed not knowing a thing about this unauthorized take-off, but her husband, Captain Han Solo, did. You and almost everyone in the former Resistance base heard them fighting furiously for all day long about this, but you didn't understand what happened, why your father and other pilots left.

Even Poe didn't know anything about this, and he always was well informed about everything regarding the Resistance's plans.

You can't deny you're worried about your father, but you have faith in him – he's a trained pilot by the way, and now that the war is over there's nothing to fear. Still, you can't help it but feeling quite anxious; it's been a week since your father left.

You and your stepmother said goodbye to him in the former Naboo rebel hangar.

That day – it was a rainy morning, and the Naboo's suns were almost covered by the clouds – your father had told you and your stepmother via holomessage that he was going to leave with other nine pilots for an unspecified _mission for Captain Solo_. Both of you had barely reached the hangar only to find your father already on his RZ-1 A-wing starfighter, ready to take off.

When you questioned about what was happening, he didn't answer you. He had climbed down from his ship, hugged you and his wife and told you that it was a _special and extraordinary mission_ and that _he couldn't really speak very much about it_ , but that _you didn't have to worry because he would have been back soon_. He also asked you to be kind to your stepmother and your future husband.

Nothing more.

And then he had left with the other pilots. Poe had tried to defuse: he had told you that, if the mission was for Captain Solo, _surely_ it couldn't be anything serious; better still, it was highly possible that it was just a poor excuse to sneak away from the base and have a party somewhere in Coruscant.

And by the way, the war was over: what could possibly happen?

You appreciate your friend's attempt to make you feel better, but still...that was that strange sensation. Something in your bones, heart and soul, something you couldn't explain. Something whispering you that it wasn't fine, that something terrible was going to happen.

 _Perhaps Poe's right and I'm just paranoid_ , you say to yourself. _Perhaps he went to Coruscant with his friends celebrating the armistice, or my wedding_. It is quite possible: your father has always been a playful and cheerful man, always optimistic and ready to have a party with the other pilots.

Your stepmother shrugs. You can say she isn't too worried about her husband's fate, she only wanted – well, _tried_ – to annoy Poe.

Unluckily for her, he's a perfect gentleman.

“I can assure you that when we'll have some news about your husband, you'll be the first person to know, Mrs. (Y/S)...”

“No matter” she cuts him off. “I know my husband. He's probably having a party somewhere or so. Now, if you'd like to excuse us, Mr. Dameron, (Y/N) needs to finish trying her gown...”

“I just did!” you protest. “Please, it's been two hours...I'm not going to wear that thing again, not today...”

“(Y/N), don't anger me...” she warns.

“By the way, Mrs. (Y/S), I came here to speak with (Y/N) about another thing, not only her father...” says Poe.

“I'm afraid that..”

“Of course!” you cut your stepmother off and grab Poe's arm, dragging him outside the room. “Come on, Poe, let's talk about this alone...”

You catch a glimpse of your stepmother's shocked face and giggle.

“(Y/N)!” you hear her yelling before closing the door right in front of her face.

You and Poe run away from your lodging's door until you're sure your stepmother isn't following you; both of you take a breath in a corridor and laugh out loud.

“My, she truly can't stand me...” Poe sneers.

“She can't stand anybody...” you say, again serious. You look into your friend's eyes: “Tell me about my father, Poe...”

He passes a hand through his hair.

“I already told you everything I knew, (Y/N)...” he says. “No one knows where they are, or where they were going to. Did you receive any holomessage from him?”

“No...” you sigh. “But Captain Solo _does_ know where they are!” you suddenly say. “Perhaps I can ask him...”

“I already tried. He told me he can't say anything”

“What? Why not?”

“I have no idea. He talked about something like a... _private matter_ , but nothing more”

You think about it for a moment.

“What about General Organa?” you finally ask. “Perhaps we could ask her...”

“Already done, too”

“And...?”

“For a moment I thought she wanted to kill me”

You sigh and look away. You keep trying telling yourself that if Captain Solo and General Organa are aware of all the thing, you should not be so worried. And your father is a soldier, a great pilot, and he's trained to face the worst situations ever. But still, you can't help it: he's your father, and after your mother passed away many years ago, he's the only family you have. You and your stepmother never went along: she never could stand you and although you tried to make yourself like her, the thought she married your father only because of his wealth and position never left you.  
He's your only family. And the worst is that, since he left the hangar, you can't sense him no more.

You sigh again. _Perhaps it's because I'm so untrained_ , you think.

That was always a touchy subject for everyone in your family, at least after your mother's death. She was born and she grew up during the Empire Age, she was the daughter of a farmer and his wife, and her parents always tried to hide from the stormtroopers and the Emperor that the Force flew through her. Darth Vader had killed all the Jedi a few years before her birth, and everyone was very careful not to show they have a sign of the Force in their bodies and souls. The Emperor would have killed or enslaved everyone who had this great gift.

Your mother began to be trained in the use of the Force very later, when the Empire had fallen and she was a grown-up woman. She left her training when she got married to your father, and than she gave birth to you.

You remember very little about her. She died of a illness when you were a toddler. You only remember she was very beautiful and loving, but you are not able to know if your memories of her are real memories or memories given to you by the Force.

_The Force..._

Yes, the Force flows through you too, like your mother before you, though it's not so strong as hers. You are merely Force sensitive, like General Organa is, and your father thinks it's only a good thing for everyone.

Your father is afraid of the Force. He was born and he grew up during the Empire Age too, and he had heard the story of how Anakin Skywalker went to the Dark Side of the Force and killed all his fellow Jedi before becoming Darth Vader. He was afraid your mother could go from the Light Side to the Dark Side, one day, and he was almost desperate when he found out you were Force sensitive.

He always encouraged you not use your gift too often, and when General Organa suggested him to send you to her brother, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, to become a Youngling in his Academy, he refused.

And he never failed to point out how much he had been right after what happened to the Academy itself...

By the way, being Force sensitive always helped you while you were on a mission, or when your father was, so you could know if he and your friends were alright.

But it has been three days since you could sense your father.

Poe notices you're worried, and he puts an arm around your shoulders.

“Listen, I'm sure he's alright” he says, while both of you start to walk along the corridor. Two stormtroopers pass rapidly next to you, and you and Poe grimace. “I know that old space wolf of your father. He's one of the best soldier I've ever met, he certainly knows what to do. And besides, there's no need to worry. The war is over, right?”

You nod, and try to convince yourself.

“So...” says Poe. “How was your day?”

“Horrible” you mutter. “My stepmother has nerves on the edge because of the wedding. She fears like hell I could do something wrong and ruin what she calls _a perfect day_. She keeps making me trying on that gown and every move every single day...”

“You know...you still have time”.

“For what?”

“Escape”.

You want to laugh, but you can't. And by the way, this is not one of Poe's usual jokes. He's serious, and the way he's looking at you he's as serious as a human being can be.

“You know I can't” you say.

“Of course you can. The General has signed the armistice”.

“You know too well this is a fragile peace. The First Order and the Resistance can't live peacefully with each other. That's why this marriage has been settled”.

“ _Screw it_!” Poe snaps suddenly. “(Y/N), you're my _friend_. I _care_ for you, and I don't want to see you unhappy for a lifetime. Screw it all. I can take you away from here. I mean... _we_ can. I'm sure Finn, Jessika and even Rey and Rose would agree. We can escape and so you'll not be forced into marriage. We can live all together, like the old times!”, he tries to laugh; you want to cry, but stay quiet.  
“You know I can't screw it all up like this”.

“But...”

“The First Order would take this as a personal offense, and I would give them a pretext to resume the conflict. I can't do this to you guys and to General Organa. She tried to have this peace for years, and she's always been nothing but kind to me...”

Poe tries to convince you again, and you are forced to cut him off.

“Listen, it'll be fine” you don't believe your words yourself, but you need Poe to calm down. “Let's talk something else, okay? What did you want to tell me?”

“Well...I'm not sure it's a good idea after this conversation...”

“Poe!”

“Okay, okay, fine!” he raises his hands in surrender and he smiles. “I wanted to invite you to...a party, let's call it like this. It was meant to be a hen party, I mean, Jessika called it a hen party, but I told her it wasn't...”

“A _hen party_?” you repeat, a bit puzzled. “Poe, I thank you, but the wedding is in three weeks...and, by the way, how's this meant to be a _hen party_ if you and Finn...”

“I know, I know, that's another reason you can call it a party as any other. So...tonight in Jessika's quarters, at nine o'clock. I'll bring the _Rancor's Breath_.”

You laugh heartily and you accept. Despite all the shit in this thing you are forced to do, you are happy to have a party with your friends. Poe keeps telling you about the party and how it was Rose and Jessika's idea, but while walking down the corridor you are joined by two stormtroopers and a man dressed up in a black uniform.

Both Poe and you stop as you look up at the man. He's a bit taller than you, but you can face him without any problems. He's got red short hair and blue eyes, with a pale skin. You have learnt to know his face far too well in the last three months.

“Good afternoon, (Y/N). Dameron” he makes a nod in direction of Poe. He doesn't say anything.

“Good afternoon to you, General Hux” you know you should call him with his birth name, but still you can't do it. You feel like if you do, it would be like approaching a hungry wolf.

Hux makes a gesture with his hand and both the stormtroopers go away, then he looks at you and Poe.

“I would like to speak with my fiancée _alone_ , Dameron”.

“(Y/N) and I were discussing about something important...” says Poe.

Hux looks back at him with cold eyes.

“Must I remind you that this girl is my _future wife_ and I precedence over anyone else when it comes to her?”

“I'm not a Coruscant Space Road, General” you snort.

“That doesn't change the fact you are going to be _my wife_ soon, (Y/N). As your future husband, I have the right to have you anywhere any moment”.

“Listen, you son of...” Poe begins to say, but you take his arm to calm him down. You don't like the way Hux treats you and speaks to you, but you don't want Poe to get in trouble because of a stupid thing.

“It's fine” you try to reassure him. “Let me talk to the General alone. Say Jessika and the others we'll see tonight”.

Poe is reclutant to let you alone with Hux, but your eyes are begging him not to start an useless fight. He bids you goodbye and he walks away.

Once you are alone, you look into Hux's eyes.

“So...” you try to sound calm and kind, but it's more difficult than you thought. “What do you want to talk about, General?”

He doesn't answer you, and he offers you his arm. You accept reclutantly and you begin to walk back to your quarters. You are sure he wants to return you to your room.

“At first, I just wanted to pay a courtesy visit to my fiancée, but when I came to your quarters, your stepmother told me you went away with that Poe Dameron. So I came to rescue you”.

“ _Rescue me_?” you are speechless. “Poe is my friend. He didn't kidnap me, there was no need to rescue anyone!”

“Speaking of this, I don't like you getting alone with Dameron. It embarasses me”.

“How so?”

“I can't have my wife walking around with another man, even if he's just a friend. People talk every second. I can't risk my reputation because of you not acting as your new position orders you to”.

You look at him trying not to sound too angered.

“And what's my new position? I'm not your wife, yet”.

“You're right, but you are going to be in three weeks. Our marriage has been signed by Supreme Leader Snoke and General Organa, there's no way it's not going to happen. And I can't stand you not showing respect to me or the First Order”.

The way he's looking at you shows he's angered. You leave his arm and you step back, looking in his eyes.

“So...me talking with Poe means I'm not showing respect to you”.

“Exactly. You're not allowed to talk and spend your time with someone I don't approve, and in this case I don't approve you talking with Dameron. And, speaking of this, when you'll be my wife, you'll not be allowed to spend your time with any of your so-called friends”.

“And who says that?” you shouts.

“ _Me_. I'm your _fiancée_ and I'll be your _husband_. As my wife, you'll have to join me in public events and show your loyalty to me and the First Order. You won't have any time to messing around with...those people”.

“ _Those people_ , as you call them, are my _friends_!” you yell; you would like to slap him in the face, but you're forced to control yourself. “I don't care what the armistice says. I will be your wife, but you'll never succeed in forcing me to do something I don't want to”.

“We'll see” there's threat in his voice. “And I'll tell you more, we'll start right now. I heard Dameron speaking about a party or something like that. I forbid you to go”.

“Try and stop me!”

You decide you won't stand this conversation anymore. You walk away without saying anything more, and then you run into your father's quarters. Your stepmother is waiting for you the moment you enter in the kitchen; she tries to scold you for not being there when you fiancée went searching for you.

“Don't worry, stepmother!” you growl. “I had the _pleasure_ to meet him in the corridor...”

“And what did he say to you? I hope you've been kind to him...!”

 _Fuck both of you_ , you think, and you don't even answer. You enter to your room and slam the door, then you throw yourself on your bed.

You don't cry. You don't feel doing this, and besides it would be useless.

You just stay quiet and keep staring at your bedroom's ceiling. You still have to get used to your new bedroom; you have been used to sleep on a cot in your battleship, or in the Resistance's camarade with other pilots. You didn't know how having your own bedroom was like until the armistice was signed.

Since then, General Organa along with Captain Solo and their best soldiers and their families moved on Naboo and settled in the Palace of Theed, that is the Capital of the Planet and once the Palace of the King or Queen of Naboo. Even Queen Padmé Amidala walked in those corridors and lived in those chambers. Unfortunately, even the highest offices of the First Order settled at the Palace to be sure that the peace was durable. It is large enough for all of you to live comfortably without annoying each other, and by the way you all know that it's only a temporary accomodation, but there was still a big tension among the rebels and the First Order, so there were a lot of people who was looking forward for your wedding to take place. To be sure the armistice conditions are respected.

To be sure you would do your duty.

You sigh.

You are the price of the peace.

Supreme Leader Snoke wanted to be sure the Resistance wouldn't make any joke with him, so he said to General Organa that if she wanted the armistice to be signed, she had to agree that one of her women would marry one of his best men.

Your father was a war hero and one of the richest and noblest man of the New Republic, so since the first moment it was clear you were the best candidate to be the bride.

And General Hux was the chosen groom.

You can't say whether he is happy about the arrangement or not; you think he only wants to do his duty, and this marriage for him is a proof of his loyalty to the First Order.

Armitage Hux is the General of Snoke's army and certainly his... _second_ best man.

You are sure by now that you hate your husband-to-be. He's an ass, he is not even your husband yet and he already treats you like his little pet. He doesn't want you to have friends, to speak your mind out and to act differently than his pretty little wife.

He despises you as a human being and he demonstrates it with every gesture and every word.

You don't want to marry him, but you have no choice. If you refuse the marriage, then the armistice is over, and you can't do this to your friends, your father and to General Organa. She has always been kind to you; she treats you like the daughter she never had, and she is even kinder than your stepmother is.

You can say she feels sorry about this arrangement, but she has no choice.

Once, your friend Finn tried – and _failed_ – to make you feel better saying that it could have been worse.

“And how, exactly, could it have been worse?” you asked skeptically. “Please, enlighten me”.

“Well, you could have been bethrothed to Kylo Ren”.

Rey had given him a powerful nudge in the ribs, but you can say Finn had a point. To be honest, you are still surprised that your groom is General Hux instead of Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren is the leader of the Knights of Ren, and he was the second most important and powerful man of the First Order, just after Supreme Leader Snoke himself. No one knows how he looks like, not even Finn, who had been a stormtrooper before joining the Resistance. He says he only spotted Kylo Ren from afar, and he was always dressed up in black, with a long cloak and a hood, his face covered by an iron mask.

Finn says he looks like Darth Vader, just taller. And stronger.

Stories tell that the Force is strong in him, that he can stop a blaster's shot with one hand, but nothing more than a terrifying image of him is said. Some think he's not even human, that he's a machine created by Snoke himself to scare his enemies.

By now, Kylo Ren is a mystery for all of you.

You sit down on your bed and shake your head. There's no point in thinking about someone you'll never know. You better have fun in these three weeks you have left before you marry General Hux and say goodbye to your life.

You look at the clock: it's almost time to go to the party in Jessika's quarters. You stand up from the bed and begin dress up yourself.

Fuck Hux and everything he says, you are going to go to this party; perhaps it will be useful to you and you will stop being worried about your father.

Speaking of this, you try to suffucate the bad sensation growing in your chest.

 

_**Meanwhile, on a planet far away from Naboo...** _

 

_The entire engine is fucked up!_

Your father curses among his teeth, punching the RZ-1 A-wing starfighter's engine, which looks like it doesn't want to stop to enact smoke. He tries to fix it with the few tools he has with him, but in the end he has to give up, stepping away from his crashed ship. He curls himself in his jacket to protect himself from the cool of the planet where he crashed.

He's sure he's not on Hoth, but still this planet is cold and snowy and there is no one to be seen. He looks around, and he sees nothing but snow and trees. He crashed on a sort of a forest, breaking a few trees, and from the position he was now he could see that there was something outside that wood.

He grimaces as his wounded arm causes him a twinge of pain. He looks at it: he broke his arm in the crash; he was able to fix it with some broken branches and a piece of cloth, but he has other superficial wounds and the pain at his arm is getting stronger.

And so is the cold.

He steps inside the ship, and tries to turn the heating on, but it doesn't work. Your father curses; then, he has an idea.

Luckily, the holomessage machine is still working. He turns it on.

“Captain...Captain Solo...”, he breaths heavily. “Captain, I'm...I'm (Y/S). There's been an accident. An asteroids storm. I'm...I'm alone...I don't know where I am, but I'll send you the coordinates from the ship's memory...please, please send someone...please, help me...”

He sents the holomessage, then he takes a breath and tries to think. He doesn't know how long it will take until someone at the Naboo's base would receive the message. It could be hours, he thinks, perhaps days. And he can't stay here for that long.

He has a broken arms, he's hungry and he's cold. If anyone shows up soon, he'll die because of the cool.

_Just like the others..._

Your father just wants to cry at the memory. He and other nine pilots left Naboo on a secret mission for Captain Solo, and they were almost there when they were caught by an asteroids storm. The RZ-1 A-wing starfighter where he was on was the last survivor, but it was severely damaged and he crashed on this unnamed and forgotten planet.

Now he can't leave, not with a broken arm and a broken ship. And he doesn't want to die here.

He needs to find a shelter until someone comes to his rescue.

Your father stands up, teeth chattering from the cold. He begins to walk in the snow, his arm giving him a lot of pain, but he can't stay beside the ship anymore.

It's been snowing since two hours, and his broken ship can't possibly be a good lair.  
He has to find a place to stay...

 

He doesn't know how much time he spent walking in the snow. He only knows that, when his arm is at the peak of pain and his limbs are almost frozen, he spots a grey and big building a few metres from where he is.

He fastens his peace and reach it, overjoyed. He grabs the big handle and push the door open.

He enters.

“Hello?” he asks after a few moments. “Is anyone here? I...I'm a pilot of the Republic. I...my ship crashed. I need...I need a place to stay...I'll not stay here for long, just until my companions will come and rescue me...Hello?” no one answers; everything is dark. “I'm...I'm hurt...” he says after a while. “My arm is broken...hello? Is anyone here?”

Still, no one answers. But, unseen, a man in a dark cloak and a mask sneaks in the shadows.

 


	2. The Rescue

“Why is a stormtrooper never in a holopicture?”

“I don't know. Why?”

“Because he can't catch the _target_ lens”

Jessika is the only one who laughs. You and the others just grimace and feel kinda of awkward.

“Okay, this quip was too much, even for you” you say.

“I'll take this as a personal offense” Finn snaps, but he's giggling. Rey sighs and closes her eyes while shaking her head.

Poe raises his arms and smiles.

“Come on, it was funny...!”

“It was _terrible_!” Rose snorts. “I'm going to drink all this sorrow away...” and she pours herself another glass of _Nectarwine_. Rey and you follow her example, while Finn and Jessika are still arguing about Poe's sad joke.

Even BB-8, Poe's droid, looks like he didn't appreciate the joke. He starts emitting some _beep-beep_ of disapproval.

You are sitting all around a table in one of the cheapest Canto Bight Casino's restaurants. Although nothing on Cantonica and in Canto Bight is really _cheap_. Especially when you all are running out of money. As usual.

It turned out to be a strange hen party. Not only because of Poe and Finn's presence, but also because you really didn't expect what happened once you stepped in Jessika's quarters. You didn't even change the clothes you had on during your meeting with Poe first and your groom later, because you were sure it would have been a... _quiet_ party. According to what Poe made you believe, you all were supposed to sit on Jessika's bed, chatting, drinking shoddy _Rancor's Breath_ and remembering the old times against the First Order.

Instead, the moment you stepped in Jessika's room, Rey put a blind fold over your eyes and ordered you not to ask any questions.

“What's happening? Where are you taking me?” you asked anyway, feeling that your friends were dragging you somewhere you couldn't see. “Seriously, guys, what...”

“I already told you: no questions” Rey answered you. You felt her and Rose helping you sitting on a seat and buckling you up.

“You'll see...”

“Are we on a spaceship? Please, can I take off this...”

“Yes, we are. And no, you can't. Not yet” you heard Jessika sneering.

“Are we ready?” Finn asked Poe, and you could almost see him nodding and smiling.

For almost an hour you sat in silence like an idiot hearing your friends whispering and chatting, asking yourself where in the Galaxy you were heading and what they were planning to do with you.

When finally the ship landed and Rose helped you – still blindfolded – coming down from the ship, Poe took away the blind fold and your jaw almost dropped.

“Are you crazy?” you gasped. And you almost fell on your bottom because of BB-8 running through your legs.

“We just thought it couldn't be a proper hen party without music, food and gambling” Poe giggled. “Welcome to Canto Bight, (Y/N)”

You have never been in Canto Bight, let alone in a casino. Your father was very strict about this: he would've never allowed you to visit a casino or to visit a racetrack.

Usually you are the kind of person who likes being alone reading a holo-book or in a hangar working on your ship, but now you have to admit you like the casino and the capital city. It's so big and full of lights, colours and music. It's like a surge of fresh air for you, after so many weeks spent in the Palace of Theed, with the only company of your stepmother.

You hadn't had many occasions to go out partying or to simply visit the capital city of Naboo. Your fiancée wanted you to be always in the Palace so he could find you whenever he needed you – he rarely came to visit you, by the way; and your stepmother didn't think you should act like _a tomboy_ now that you were going to become Mrs. Hux.

 _Mrs. Hux_ , you think. The only sound almost makes you throw up.

And even in the Palace, everything is covered with a tense atmosphere.

With the First Order's officers and the stormtroopers still in the Palace of Theed, it is hard to keep a smiling and happy atmosphere. You know that none of your friends is happy about the armistice: of course everyone is content about the peace being restored, but you would have been more happier if the First Order wasn't still around.

You are discussing about this, after Poe's poor figure and sad joke.

All around you, the noise and the people's chats are almost covered by the music.

Poe thinks General Organa and Vice Admiral Holdo made a mistake.

“And Captain Solo thinks the same thing” Poe says once you start the conversation again. “He doesn't trust the First Order”

“Nor General Organa does” Rose mumbles.

“What does Paige think about the whole thing?” you ask.

Paige Tico is Rose's older sister, and during the conflict she served as a gunner on one of the MG-100 StarFortress SF-17s of the Resistance. You and Paige never got along very well. That doesn't mean you hate each other, simply none of you both ever managed to become a friend for one another. Honestly, you always admired her: she could drive that beast of a ship while you always felt more comfortable with small ones like your father's ship or X-Wing fighters.

And, to be even more honest, you admire every one of your friends: Poe is like an older brother to you, and he's a skilled pilot; Finn is a former stormtrooper who was able to escape the First Order and join the Resistance; Jessika is a smart girl and a great starfighter pilot as well, while Rose is a skilled technician and Rey...well, she is a Jedi.

Rey found the once lost Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and briefly trained under his teaching before news of the armistice with the First Order came to them. Once she was back and settled to Naboo, she showed all of you everything she learnt from Master Skywalker. You are still speechless at what a Force-user can do, and you can't help but feeling upset not to have had the same chance Rey has now: your father always forbid you to train as a Jedi yourself.

In fact, when you were a bit younger, he didn't even want you to attend the Academy for Pilots because he was afraid something horrible would have happened to you if you ever would have been able to pilot a starship.  
He had to give up, and so he did when you decided to join the Resistance.

When the First Order started to rise, and war burst in the Galaxy, Poe Dameron joined the New Republic Defense Fleet. At the time, you were still studying at the Academy, but only just a few weeks before you got your scholarship, Poe asked you to join him in the Resistance. He had grown disillusioned after the New Republic did nothing against the First Order after it violated the Galactic Concordance.

Your father, he was serving in the Resistance too, but – again – he had forbidden you to help him.

You had to literally flee from home. One night, you escaped your stepmother's hawk eye and caught up with Poe on Mirrin Prime. Here, he introduced you to General Organa.

You remember that meeting as if it happened the day before.

You felt quite embarassed to be at the presence of former Aldeeran's Princess Leia Organa, now General of the New Republic and chief of the Resistance. Stories about who she, her husband and her brother defeated the Empire thirty years before were famous in all the Galaxy, and you were sure and terrified that you would've done some kind of poor figure or said some shit.

“(Y/N) (Y/S), I guess” she greeted you once you and Poe entered in the tent.

“Yes, it's correct, Your Highness” you said staring at your boots.

“Come on, sit down. Commander Dameron spoke a lot about you, in the past weeks. He says you're a skilled pilot, just like your father”

“She is the best pilot I've ever met” Poe answered for you. “And she's also a Force-sensitive”

“Oh...” the light in General Organa's eyes faded for a moment; as if she suddenly remembered something very sad. “Are you also a Force-user, (Y/N)?”

“She's untrained in the use of the Force, but she is a skilled pilot” Poe repeated. “She was about to earn her scholarship at the Academy, before the First Order took over the Republic”

“Yes, you already told me that, commander...” General Organa looked thoughtful. “You know, skilled soldiers are much needed in the Resistance, but I can't possibly enlist anyone...if (Y/N) wants to join the Resistance along with her father, she will pass through a period of training and, if she proves herself to be as skilled as you claim her to be, she can join your Squadron as a pilot. Agree, (Y/N)?”

Of course you accepted, and during the few years of battle you grew closer to the General. So close that she even gave you her mother's wedding dress.

You always found General Organa quite a maternal type. You once discussed this with Rose and Rey, and found out they thought the same way. She always treated you, Poe and the youngest member of the Resistance like you were all her children, always caring like only a mother could be, and even when she scolded you, you knew she did it because she was worried about you or wanted to help you.

“It's a pity she hasn't any children of her own” Rey once commented; she was abandoned on the desert planet of Jakku when she was a little girl, so she was the most sensitive of you all when it came about family, parents and all that stuff. “She surely would have been a wonderful mother...”

“Why, don't she and Captain Solo have children?” Finn asked.

“No, I don't think so” Poe said. “I never heard them or anyone else talk about a child of theirs, and there is no sign of a son or a daughter of theirs in the Resistance”

You barely remember your mother. She died so many years ago, when you were just a toddler, and your stepmother has never wanted nor tried to act like a mother-figure for you. You always felt like she thought you were her personal system failure: she had managed to marry your father, one of the noblest and richest men in the Galaxy, this was a great achievement for her...except that she had to pay the price of bearing an annoying, rebel and tomboy stepdaughter like you.

General Organa was more a mother for you than her. You agree with Rey. It's a pity she hasn't any children.

“Well...she...Paige says the First Order can go fuck itself...” answers Rose, and she blushes and drinks her _Nectarwine_ to hyde her face behind the glass. You ordered all the cheapest thing on the menu: gartro egg omelet and _Nectarwine_ or _Vine-caf_. So many things have changed after the armistice, but one didn't: you all are still penniless. “At least, it's the last thing she said, yesterday evening...”

“And I agree with her” says Finn. “I still can't believe General Organa signed the armistice with those bastards...”

“She had no choice” says Rey.

“Yes, she had. She could go on with the war” Poe retorts.

“It would've been stupid and selfish” you say. “The First Order accepted the armistice, this means nobody else will die in this war. I believe that General Organa thought about sparing lives...”

“By the way, I still don't get it...” Jessika looks at you. “I mean, the First Order accepting the armistice...I don't know...it feels...strange”

“Explain yourself” Poe orders.

“Well...” you all look at her while she raises her hands. “It fought against the Republic and tried to wipe the Resistance away for _years_. That son of a bitch of Hux was the first in line when it came to destroy one of our ships. And now...I mean, they are accepting this armistice just being content with ruling a small part of the Galaxy still under the Republic's eye...and with a marriage. No offense, (Y/N)”.

“No problem, Jessika” you whisper, drinking your Nectarwine to avoid your friends' eye contact. They're all staring at you, you can feel it.

“As if she's happy about it” Poe grimaces.

“What I think Jessika is trying to say...” Rose interferes. “It's that it's strange that a man like General Hux accepts a peace just being content to go home with a bride...”

“I don't believe he's happy as well” you say in a low voice. “I mean...I guess...I guess Supreme Leader Snoke forced him to accept this...”

“Supreme Leader Snoke is dead” Finn declares.

“How do you know that?” Rey asks.

“I heard Captain Solo saying to Chewbacca that General Hux told Captain Phasma that some stormtroopers found the Supreme Leader's dead body the day the armistice was signed” he explains. “Apparently someone...cut him in half”

“What?!” you all eye at him. “Finn...” you mumble. “Finn, why didn't you tell us?”

Even BB-8, who's hiding under the table, is startled.

“I have a better question: why _Captain Solo_ didn't tell us about all this?” Poe says this like Captain Solo had offended him personally. “Does General Organa know about it as well?”

“Perhaps it's the reason because the First Order accepted the armistice” you dare to say. “Without their Supreme Leader...it's possible that they felt lost and they agreed that peace was the best option...though it seems quite strange that they hadn't...I mean...” you clear your voice. “It's strange that Supreme Leader Snoke didn't choose a successor, in case that he...”

“You forget about Kylo Ren” Finn says.

Jessika snorts and rolls her eyes, looking exasperated.

“Come on! We don't even know whether he's real or not...!”

“He _is_ real” Rey says with conviction. “Finn and I saw him, and so did Poe”

For a brief periodo of time, Poe, Finn and Rey had been hold captive by the First Order, before Captain Solo, Chewbacca and the Resistance helped them escape. During this time, Rey and Finn fought against Kylo Ren, but he nearly killed them and they were alive only thanks to Captain Solo.

“Always with his mask on” Rose says shyly. “I don't mean to fight, but Jessika has a point: he couldn't even be a real human being, or a living creature. He could be a torture machine created by Snoke...if it's so, General Hux is now the chief of the First Order...”

“Why are we talking about Kylo Ren, now?” Poe asks, grimacing. You feel bad for him: you know he has been tortured by the First Order, and that he doesn't like to remember what they did to him. He felt even worse when he knew you were going to marry General Hux, you know this.

You are sitting next to him, now. You take his left hand in yours and squeeze it softly. You don't want Poe and your friends feeling bad because of you, especially not now that the Resistance finally managed to stop the First Order...sort of. What matters now is that peace has being restored, and your friends can finally realize their dreams.

You discussed about this during the first days after the armistice, before news of your wedding came. Poe Dameron told you he wanted to give the Republic another chance, now that it seemed that General Organa was going to become its chief: he wanted to join again the New Republic Defense Fleet and make a career in it, just like Jessika wanted to do. Finn had more confused plans, but he mumbled something about finding a job on Coruscant. He had grown close to Rose in the last few months, and since she didn't want to go back to Hays Minor – he said so –, he would have joined her and her sister Paige and helped them in the officine they planned to open.

Rey knew very well what she wanted: she would've come back to Ahch-To and convince Master Skywalker to create a new order of Jedi. She had told you that he had grown quite disillusioned after what happened to his Academy a few years ago...everyone knows that story. It was one of the reasons because your father didn't let you train as a Jedi.

Many people still hadn't forgot that terrible and sad story, but Rey claimed she was sure that Master Skywalker was going to change his mind about trying again. You really hoped she could achieve her goal, not only for herself or for Master Skywalker, but because you think the New Republic could only be better with a new Jedi Order defending it.

You have to admit you're a bit jealous of Rey and her chance.

Your heart still tightens a bit when you think about it. When the armistice was signed, it took its time for the news about your arranged marriage with General Hux came to you. Your father and your stepmother already knew about that, but none of them both had the goodness of telling you, waiting for General Organa to do so. In that brief period of ignorance, you dared to dream like your friends did.

Now that the was was over, you thought, everything could only be better for everyone. During all those years your only thought was about the Resistance, the war against the First Orders; you didn't have the time to plan something else or look at the future – you didn't even know if _there was_ a future. But now you knew very well what you wanted to do with your life.

First of all, you wanted to travel. Your father always tried to keep you safe under his wing, and your stepmother said that _a noble young lady like you shouldn't travel alone like a tramp_. Now you wanted to have adventures in the great wide somewhere; you wanted to see the Galaxy, visit far off planets and getting to know new realities in a time of peace, without constantly worrying about the First Order or the possibility to die in some sort of an ambush.

Then, you wanted to come home, and then you would have had to decide what to do: whether to join Poe in the New Republic Defense Fleet, starting a political career and becoming a senator like your father always wanted...or training in the use of the Force.

That was always your secret and forbidden dream. You barely could stand the thought of being Force-sensitive and not having the chance to develop your abilities because of your father's fears. You caressed the possibility of asking Rey to put a word in for you with Master Skywalker to become one of his new students. You chuckled imagining yourself, a grown-up woman among all those Younglings, but you would have done your best to be a good student. Rey would have helped you, you knew that.

And then, the news came.

At first, before meeting your groom – and suffocating the will of punching him in the face remembering all that he did during the war –, you still hoped to achieve your dreams. Perhaps, you used to think, General Hux will not be a strict husband. Perhaps he's as pissed as you are about this whole thing that he'll let you be. You could have lived separated lives, he doing his shit and you travelling and attending the Jedi Academy.

But that little hope died as you managed to know more about your future husband. Armitage Hux wasn't that kind of man who let his wife doing whatever she wanted. He was the kind of man who thought that a wife existed only to wait for him at home, having his babies and being showed around as a precious trophy to his friends and soldiers.

And when you realized it, you bid farewell forever to your dreams.

“Do you want to know what I have to say?” Poe says suddenly. “Fuck it all! Fuck Hux, fuck Kylo Ren and fuck the First Order! We're here to celebrate, and we're going to celebrate!” he laughs and wraps and arm around your shoulders, holding you tight. You laugh too, and for a moment you're able to forget about Hux and the fact you don't know where your father is.

 _Perhaps Poe's right_ , you think. _Perhaps dad's on Coruscant celebrating my wedding..._

“And now...who does have some money?” he asks.

“Why do you need it?” Rey asks in return.

“I'm feeling lucky” Poe hints at the gaming tables in the room near the restaurant. “Perhaps a bit of gambling will help me pay a second round of _Nectarwine_ ”

“Sorry, man, but in case you haven't noticed, we're all broke, here...” you giggle, but you stop smiling when you see Poe staring at your left hand. You instinctively hyde it under the table, but Poe reaches it and grabs your wrist.

“Poe!” you snap; everyone's looking at you.

“What the heck are you doing?” aks Finn.

“Here it is!” Poe laughs. “I know what I'm going to give away...”

He's talking about your engagement ring. You try to free your hand from his.

It's a very precious ring, with a red diamond on it. General Hux gave it to you as a present and an engagement ring at the same time; he didn't say much about it, just that it belonged to his family for generations, and that every bride-to-be used to wear it.

It was well-known in all the Galaxy.

Nobody told you, but you know that that ring belonged to Maratelle Hux. She wasn't your groom's mother, just his father's legal wife. Everyone knew that Brendol Hux had an affair with some kitchen woman which resulted in the birth of your future husband. What happened to her or to Mrs. Hux, no one knows about it, but you can't help but feeling sorry for Maratelle. Sometimes it happens you try to imagine how her life could have been, constantly left behind and forgotten by a faithless and uncaring husband and having to stand the sight of his bastard boy.

And sometimes...quite often, speaking the truth...you feel like your fate will be the same of Maratelle's.

Still, you try to hyde your hand.

“No” you say. “Poe, I'm not joking...”

“Come on! You don't even like it...” he's right, you hate that ring as much as you hate your bridal gown, but you're not so ungrateful to give it away for a stupid gambling; and by the way, you fear Hux's reaction if Poe'd lose it.

You free yourself from his grip. BB-8 hits his leg with its robotic head.

“Poe, I said no” you say firmly. “It's an engagement ring, I can't give it away...”

“But I'm not going to lose it, (Y/N), I promise...”

“Poe, it's not funny” Rey rushes to help you. “Let her be...”

“All right...” Poe sighs. “But...at least you owe me a dance!”

He grabs your hand and drags you away from the table and at the centre of the Casino's dance floor. They're playing Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes' _Mad About Me_. Poe holds your right hand and put your left one on his shoulders. You laugh and try to slip away.

“You know I'm not able to dance!” you protest between the laughters, but it's true. Coming from a rich and noble family, many people could think that someone told you how to dance, but the fact is that because of the war you never had the chance nor the time to learn.

Because of the war...and because of your clumsiness. You're as able with the spaceships as clumsy when it comes to behave like a proper lady. Your stepmother tried to teach you how to dance, once, but she gave up when she totally lost her patience with you and your awkwardness.

“Nor me. What's the problem?”

You both laugh and start dancing as it comes. There are a lot of people around you, the couples are dancing according to the music, and some of them are even looking at you both as you were a couple of fools, but you don't mind. You're just best friends acting like idiots together and enjoying it.

But it doesn't last.

The moment Poe dips you, you hear a strange noise coming from somewhere in the Casino. You're not the only ones to have notice it, as many people are turning in the sound's direction.

You can catch a glimpse of your friends and you see they're all looking at the door. Rey and Finn even stood up from their chairs. You hear the sound of a march and someone's shouting orders. People are flatteing against the walls, and the music stops playing.

“What's going on?” you ask, but Poe isn't able to answer you.

By the way, you soon have an answer to your question. A group of stormtroopers enters the dance floor and stops when they see you.

One of them beckons you.

“It's her” he says in his metal voice. “Take her”

“What?!”

You can barely understand what's going on that two stormtroopers are at your sides and grabs your arms dragging you away from the dance floor. You try to free yourself, and you can hear Poe yelling.

“What? What does this mean? Where are you taking her?” he tries to reach for you but other two of them block his path. The same they do with Rey and Rose when they ask what's happening and try to step on their way.

“Stay away!” a stormtrooper says. “Orders from General Hux”

Now you're understanding almost everything, and you feel the rage growing in your chest.

You try to kick and deliver yourself from their grasps, but it's useless. You are almost out of the Casino when you hear Poe yelling.

“BB-8! Go with her! Don't leave her alone!”

A few seconds later, you see BB-8 rolling next to you. The stormtroopers drag you on a spaceship; you're afraid that BB-8 won't be able to go aboard, but the droid manages to do it. The stormtroopers don't look like they care about a BB-series astromech droid. They force you to sit down and one of them orders you to buckle yourself up. BB-8 stops next to you.

“What's happening?” you ask again while the ship's engine turns on and you start to leave Canto Bight. No one answers you. “What's happening? Are you listening to me?! I want to know what's going on...!”

“We are not allowed to tell you anything, Miss (Y/S)...” a stormtrooper says. “Orders from General Hux”

“I know, I heard it before...” you grimace. “What does he want?”

“We're not allowed to tell you” another stormtrooper repeats. “He ordered to fetch you and bring you back to Naboo. That's all”

You are about to try again, but then you stay quiet. You have the feeling it would be useless. Perhaps they didn't even know the reason why that ass ordered you to be brought back like you were a thief or a murderer.

You sit in silence. BB-8 looks up at you, but it says nothing, and you're glad about it. You're so angry that you feel you could rip away Hux's skin by using just your nails, and when you finally are back on Naboo you're completely furious.

You get off from the spaceship and start to run inside the Palace of Theed. Your stepmother's in the hall, looking as if she wants to scold you but you are determined to ignore her.

“(Y/N)...” she begins, but you cut her off.

“Where is he?” you growl. “That piece of shit, where is he?”

“(Y/N)!” she looks so shocked that she looks she's about to put her hands in her hair. “How do you dare to speak like this about your future husband?! The General and I were so worried because you sailed away with those crazies...”

“ _Those crazies_ are my friends, and I can go wherever I want! And if you and that son of a...”

“Language, (Y/N)” a calm voice says. You turn around just to see General Hux entering the hall of the Palace. _Here you are, you ass_ , you think as you turn to face him. “As Mrs. Hux, you'll need to hold your tongue when it comes to speak in public...” he beckons at the stormtroopers in the hall. “We'll need to work to this scurrilous language of yours”

“I'm not Mrs. Hux, yet. And I know how to speak, General” you approach him. “And I must tell you that I'm not willing to tolerate that you send your _watchdogs_ to fetch me and bring me home like I was a prisoner...”

“I did that because I was worried about you” this is bullshit, you can see it in his face. He looks annoyed, perhaps disgusted, but he's not worried at all, not for you. He's worried for his reputation, that someone could tell he's not even able to control his future bride. “From now on, you must always tell me where you are going and what you're doing. And by the way, I have already told you that I don't like you to spend time with Dameron and those...”

“ _Must I_? Where are we, in a prison?” you try to sound annoyed, but in truth you're incredulous. You followed General Organa's orders during the war, but you never thought your _husband_ could order you something. Or allow you to do something.

“A wife should obey to her husband” he simply says.

“Bullshit!”

Your stepmother yells in shock.

“(Y/N)!” she exclaims, but you don't stop.

“I won't obey to anyone! You'll be my husband, not my jailer!” you shout.

“As I said before, language, (Y/N). Hold your tongue. I'm speaking for your own good...someone could cut it off”

“Are you threatening me?!”

“Excuse me, sir” a stormtrooper steps in.

General Hux is furious. He's trying to control himself, but you can see from how he grimaces that he would like to shot the stormtrooper for having interrupted your conversation. “What?” he growls.

“General Organa and Captain Solo requested Miss (Y/S) and Mrs. (Y/S) to come to the audience chamber”

The fact he's speaking to Hux instead of you when it's _you_ who is requested only makes you more furious.

“We're having a conversation...” he starts to say, but you cut him off.

“What's going on?” you ask as you follow him. Only a few months ago you'd never follow a stormtrooper not even if you would have caught prisoner. He says nothing as he leads you and your stepmother to the audience chamber. She doesn't seem to be worried or curious, she just looks annoyed because of how you spoke to Hux.

He's following you, too. You try to ignore him.  
A strange, dreadful sensation has begun to raise into you. You can't explain why, but you have a bad feeling about this, like something terrible is going to happen.

_Is the Force somehow...warning you about something?_

The audience chamber once used to be the room where the Naboo Royal Advisory Council used to reunite with the Monarch of Naboo, and now General Organa used it for the same goal, but among the members of the former Resistance and the First Order.

General Organa is the first person you see when you enter the room. She's standing in front of the table with Admiral Ackbar and Vice Admiral Holdo, while other New Republic and First Order's officers are sitting around it.

Away from the table, in the dim light, his shoulder against an iron pillar and arms crossed at his chest, you notice Captain Solo. He looks worried and contrite, and you suddenly see him older than he really is.

You don't know him very well. You're more intimate with his wife. But he was your father's fleet's captain during the war, and he always described him as a cheerful man, and a bit of a...scoundrel. It feels strange to see him this way.

Chewbacca, his second in command, is standing next to him and he growls something in a low snarl you can't decipher. Solo nudges him and shuts him up.

That dreadful sensation grows bigger.

BB-8 enters the room and goes near General Organa.

You cautiously approach the table.

“I'm...sorry” being among all these people make you feel uncomfortable; you've never been such an important member of the Resistance to be allowed to join the officers' assemblies like Poe was, and the fact that everyone's practically _staring_ at you isn't helping. “General Organa?” you croak; she's looking at you with a strange expression, regret and pity. “What's going on?”

“(Y/N). Mrs. (Y/S)” she greets you both as a soldier pulls a chair and offers it to your stepmother. “We've received a holomessage” she doesn't say anything else, but you understand everything.

Suddenly, that dreadful sensation is stronger than ever, you feel the blood leaving your face and freezing in your veins, you feel dizzy and you almost feel the tears coming to your eyes.

“Do you want to sit down, (Y/N)?”

General Organa's voice brings you back to reality.

You shake your head.

“N-no, thank you...” you come near the table. “Is it from my father?” you already know the answer; still, you are surprised when it's Captain Solo, and not General Organa, answering you.

“He sent it to me. I received it a few hours ago”

You can't explain why, but General Organa seems to be terribly annoyed by her husband _having opened his mouth_. She looks at him like she wants to slap him until he begs for mercy, but when she looks back at you, her expression changes again.

“Mrs. (Y/S), (Y/N)...we wanted you both to be here and see the holomessage yourselves”.

Someone turns the holomessage on.

“ _Captain...Captain Solo..._ ” your father's breath is heavy; you almost cry when you see him: he's sweaty, he has bruises on his face, a bleeding cut on his forehead, and he looks like he's gone through hell and back. “ _Captain, I'm...I'm (Y/S). There's been an accident. An asteroids storm. I'm...I'm alone...I don't know where I am, but I'll send you the coordinates from the ship's memory..._ ” your father's face disappears, and the hologram shows the map of a part of the Galaxy you don't know, but his voice's still begging. “ _...please, please send someone...please, help me..._ ”

This final cry almost breaks your heart. You try to hold back your tears just because you don't want to cry in front of the First Order's officers, and because you need to keep your mind clear and working.

You would like to have Poe here with you more than ever, now.

Your stepmother starts sobbing.

“My poor husband...!” she yelps.

“Where is he?” you ask.

“Far away from here” Captain Solo answers; he looks more worried and contrite than before, if it is possible. “It's a part of the Galaxy which is still widely unexplored”

“But you can help him, can't you?” you ask. “He gave you the coordinates! You can send someone to rescue him. General Organa, I'll be a part of the rescue squadron, if you'll allow me to...”

“I don't think so” General Hux snarls behind your back.

You almost forgot about him, and even if the impulse to tear his skin off his face with only your fingernails is almost irrepressible, you force yourself to ignore him.

You'll break his nose later. There's a very much more important problem to solve now.

“General Organa, please...”

“It's not that, (Y/N)” she looks at you like she's sorry; why should she be sorry? They have the coordinates, your father's still alive, the only thing they have to do is to send someone to help him! It's easier than many of the mission you've accomplished during the war. “The fact is...we're still trying to figure out what to do about this”

“What?” your voice almost dies in your throat. “What does it mean? My father is one of your pilots, and he's _out there_ , he's _alone_ and he's probably _hurt_! Why are we still here doing nothing?!”

“(Y/N), please...try to be reasonable...” your stepmother says. “The General surely has her own reasons to...”

“Your _husband_ is missing and asking for help and you are suggesting me that we shouldn't do anything to help him...”

“General Organa didn't say we don't want to help him, Miss (Y/S)” Vice Admiral Holdo intrudes. “She said that we're trying to analyze the situation before acting”

“We'll take a decision as soon as possible” General Organa assures you.

“He's probably hurt! And _as soon as possible_ could be too late! Besides, what is it to analyze? You have the ships, you have the coordinates, why don't you send help?”

“(Y/N)” Captain Solo has remained silent for all the time, but now it feels weird to hear your own name coming from his lips. “I know that you think we don't want to help (Y/S). I swear to you it's not. We want to help him, but the situation is more complicated than you think” a killer look comes from General Organa, but he ignores her. “I...your father, (Y/N), was sent on a mission with other fellow pilots by _me_ ” he confesses, but before he can go on, General Organa stops him.

“Don't say another word” she growls among her teeths.

“She has the right to know” Captain Solo protests.

“No, she hasn't. Not about _this_ and not _now_ ” her eyes are investigating the people in the room, especially the First Order's officers; you could say she's worried about what _they_ might know. “And you first shouldn't have to...”

You raise your arms.

“Fine!” you say. “That's okay. General Organa, that's okay, I don't want to know. I won't ask anything, I promise. But, please, help my father...” you beg. “I'll do anything. Please, help him”

“At this point, we're all curious about this _secret mission_ , Captain Solo” your fiancée steps in and stops next to you. “We've heard rumors about it. Do you know that the armistice reckons on the fact that none of the parts should take war actions against the other?”

“It wasn't a war action, Hux, it was a _personal_ mission” he growls. “None of your business”

“So, why did you need to keep it so secret?” he insists.

Sometimes he scares you. How can he be so cold, so clinical, and at the same time look so full of hate and disdain?

“As I said before, none of your business”

Chewbacca growls aggressively.

“Perhaps. But it's my fiancée's business, now, so it's _my_ business as well” he says. “And I have to inform you, General Organa, that I'll conduct an investigation about this. I consider it a potential violation of the armistice...”

“Can you please stop arguing for a moment?!” you yell. “There's a man, my father, out there, and he's all alone! And no one here wants to help him...” you come at this realisation; no one will help. For some reason, Captain Solo's mission is so secret that stops the Republic from rescuing him.

You clench your fists.

“If nobody will go, then I will” you say firmly.

“I forbid it!” Hux immediately growls.

“Oh, fuck off...!”

“(Y/N)!” your stepmother moans.

“(Y/N), it's too dangerous...” General Organa says. “I can't allow you to go alone...”

“Then send someone else with me”

“I can't do it, not before we...”

“Just as I imagined” you turn your heels and start to go towards the door. “Fine, I'll...”

“I can't allow you, too” Hux says in a cold voice.

You can't see them, so you can't escape nor fighting to stop them. Two stormtroopers are against you in the blink of an eye, and the grip your arms and jacket so firmly that you can barely move. That you can't _flee_.

“No!” you shout, kicking the air and trying to hit the stormtroopers to deliver yourself. “No! Leave me alone! Hux, you son of a...”

“Take her to her rooms” he says in a cold voice. “And be sure she stays in”

“General, I can't allow you...” you hear General Organa's voice trying to take your parts, bit before she can finish the sentence the stormtroopers have already brought you out the audience chamber and are dragging you through the Palace's corridors.

You scream and kick and punch, but they don't leave you and nobody comes to help you.

Finally, you're dragged in front of your apartments. The stormtroopers open the door, drag you to your bedchamber and throw you on your bed before leaving and locking the door behind themselves.

You stand up and start to kick the door and try to force the knob, but it's useless.

After almost half an hour of yelling and punching the door and the wall, you grow exhausted. Your breath is short and you're all sweaty. You sit on your bed and take your head in your hands, trying to think what to do.

The rage overcomes the tears. You're furious and worried. You want to save your father, but by now you can't even know how to get out from your own bedroom!

You raise your head.

_Perhaps you've got an idea..._

You look at the knob. You know the door is closed from outside, but you know so many stories about how the Force works. Rey had told you something.

You try to concentrate. You don't know exactly what you're doing, but...maybe...just maybe...with enough concentration and a bit of hope...

But it's useless. The Force doesn't help you. The knob stays in its place.

You sigh.

You've never felt so powerless and useless like this moment. The Force flows in you, but you're so fucking untrained, you're not even able to use it to open a fucking door!

Then, just before you fall into desperation again, you hear a strange noise coming from outside. It's something like electric cables sending sparks; a curious _beep_ accompanies them.

You stand up from the bed; you don't know why or what you exactly want to do, you're still closed in your room, but you aren't comfortable staying on the mattress.

But electric sparks starts to come from the knob, and you istinctively go back on your bed.

That curious _beep_ is here again.

Your face lightens with a smile.

“BB-8...” you whisper, recognizing the sound.

The door opens, and BB-8 shows up. He rolls in.

“BB-8!” you exclaim in a low voice, coming down from the bed and kneeling in front of him. “Thank you! You came to free me...”

He beeps in assent, but you hush him.

“Hush...!” you whisper. “If they hear you, we're fucked...Listen, you must help me just one last time. I have to rescue my father, but I don't know where he is! I need the coordinates...is there a way you could...”

He beeps again, and suddenly a blue hologram appears in your whole bedchamber. You recognize it as the holomessage you saw in the audience chamber.

You give a little cry of joy and without thinking you hugh BB-8; he doesn't seem so pleased, because he starts to beep with less enthusiasm and his metallic head makes a complete round around his body.

“What a little, intelligent, fantastic droid you are! I'm going to adopt you when I'll get back...!”

Still, he seems quite oppose.

You don't lose any more time. You run out of your apartments, but you stop at the threshold. It's late at night, and with the armistice the surveillance has been partially reduced, but there are still some stormtroopers walking the Palace's corridors.

Not to mention the fact that you could meet General Hux or your stepmother.

Or General Organa and Captain Solo.

_Everyone's against you. Your friends aren't here to help you. You must be careful._

With BB-8 following you, you cautiously step in the corridors.

You have to stop and hyde yourself behind some statue or door every time you see a stormtrooper coming to your direction, but you're able to reach the hangar without being caught.

Everything is silent.

You're afraid of even breathing too loud. The hangar's door is closed, but the system can be easily hijacked. You look around yourself and you find your ship.

“Listen...” you kneel next to BB-8. “I need you to help me one more time. Can you hijack it?” you indicate the system which opens the hangar's doors. “I'll go get my ship”

BB-8 rolls his head and a red light turns on.

“ _Coming with me_? No, BB-8, I don't know if it'll be dangerous or not...”

An annoyed _beep_ and a red light after another one.

“Poe's going to kill me...!”

He beeps so loud that you fear he'll wake up all the Palace if you don't allow him to come with you. You sigh.

“Okay, okay, you win. Come on, hijack that system and then run on my ship...”

BB-8 starts to work with the system, mechanical arms hijacking it while sending electric sparks. You run to your ship, a T-85 X-wing, and turn the engine on, leaving the door open for BB-8 to step up.

He finishes his work and run to the ship, the hangar' doors starting to open.

“ _Not authorized take-off..._ ” a synthetic voice fills the hangar. “ _Not authorized take-off..._ ”

“Oh, fuck...” you swear among your teeths while closing the ship's door and taking the file with the coordinates from BB-8. “Oh, well...” you put the coordinates in the ship's memory. “Anyhow they would've noticed my absence sooner or later...”

The hangar's doors open completely, and you make your ship lift off.

“Fasten your seatbelts, BB-8...” you murmur. “I'm coming, dad...”

And you take off, leaving the Palace and Theed behind you, before flying away from Naboo, across the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :).  
> Still, sorry for my mistakes.  
> Please, rate and review, if you want :).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :).  
> Please, review?  
> I promise I'll try to updated regularly.


End file.
